


I missed you

by Tinamour



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constance is a badass, Constance is in charge, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, d'Artagnan is proud and in awe of his wonderful wife, set at the start of S3, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Set at the start of S3 - D'Artagnan comes back to the garrison to find Constance in charge





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenmountaingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/gifts).



> Original post on Tumblr : http://dreamywritingdragon.tumblr.com/post/172559747818/musketeers-drabble-constance-x-dartagnan

In the corner of her eye, she noticed his gaze, along with sa satisfied grin on his lips. Dear God, how she had missed that smile…

Constance shook her head, focusing back on the boy who was still standing in the middle of the courtyard, gaping like a stranded fish.

“Did you hear what I just said?”

The boy’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times. “The kitchen, Ma’am. ‘Have to make sure the fire is lit.”

“Good.”

Constance watched him until he disappeared behind the door. Some of the new recruits were quick to act (sometimes too quick) and resourceful, others…needed a bit of encouragement. But after three years being unofficially in charge the garrison, Constance was getting the hang of it.

“Ma’am, now is it?”

Constance nudged her husband in the side, smiling despite herself. “It’s shorter than ‘Madame d’Artagnan’.”

He agreed with a tip of the head.

“I like to see you like that, commanding and all. No wonder you kept the garrison up and running for three years.”

D’Artagnan circled her waist with one hand, pulling her closer so that their foreheads touched. Constance gazed up at her husband.

“Did you doubt me?”

“Never.”

She had missed their kisses too.


End file.
